Zatanna vs Sister Grimm
File:Zatanna vs Sister Grimm.png|Original File:Zatanna_vs_Nico.png|Rematch Zatanna vs Sister Grimm is a What-if? Death Battle by Gliscor Fan. Description Marvel vs DC! One's parents are villains, the other's parents are homo-magi, but which sorceress with her own unique limitation will conquer the other? Interlude Parasoul: Magic is one of the most important methods of fighting in the universe. Nisa: However, not even magic can stand up to the POWER OF JUSTICE! Parasoul: ... Do I seriously have to sit here with her? Nisa: Like Sister Grimm, leader of the Runaways! Parasoul: And Zatanna, the HomoMagi of the Justice League. My name is Parasoul, she's annoying, and we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out... Nisa: Who will JUSTICE the other to the death. Interlude (Rematch) Zatanna Parasoul: As the daughter of Giovanni and Sindella Zatara, Zatanna is part of a very magical family. Nisa: She then dedicated her life to magic after discovering her abilities, until her father disappeared. What an injustice. Parasoul: She then joined the Justice League of America to help combat other threats. Nisa: At one point, she stole the memories of Dr. Light raping the elongated mans wife! What nerve! The perversion will never cease. Parasoul: She also accidentally lowed his intelligence as a result. Nisa: THE NERVE! Parasoul: However, Zatanna’s magic can do more than just wipe the minds of a few people. Zatanna is fluent in speaking backwards, like her father, and even though she doesn’t have to speak backwards to cast spells, she tends to do so out of habit. Nisa: By speaking backwards, Zatanna could practically do anything she wants, whether it's elemental, healing, transmutation, teleportation, flight, deflection, forcefields… and even hypnosis! Parasoul: But the hypnosis is more or less part of her part time stage act. Nisa: And she can’t control the power of Justice. Parasoul: Yes, because the power of justice is so important… Nisa: It is! Why do you think they call it “The Justice League” and not “The Superhero Squad”? Parasoul: … Are you done? Nisa: Maybe. Parasoul: Zatanna has been able to combat and beat not only characters like Lobo, but also Desporo and Zor completely on her own, and even has the ability to move time and space. Nisa: Paraphernalia also includes… a magician's hat! Parasoul: Used to trap people. Nisa: and a magician’s best friend! Parasoul: However, if Zatanna uses too much magic, it can put a physical strain on her body, causing her to be a lot weaker than normally. Nisa: Why does that happen, Princess Parasoul? Parasoul: No one knows. Nisa: Is it because… a magician never reveals her secrets? Parasoul: … I hate you so much right now. Zatanna Zatara: It's what he did for me. He wasn't meant to die. I owe him this. I know the rules. A life for a life. I have to make it right. I'm not afraid. Zatanna (Rematch) Sister Grimm Parasoul: Nico Minoru’s parents were something that no child would want. Nisa: They spoke an incantation and killed off an innocent woman. Apparently, the power of justice wasn’t upon themselves! Parasoul: After seeing this, Nico ran away from her parents, only to run into her parents. Nisa: THE POWER OF PLOT-RELATED JUSTICE! Parasoul: Who then jabs her spear into Nico. Nisa: Ouch. Parasoul: Then her body absorbed the staff. Nisa: … Okay, WHERE IS THE JUSTICE IN THAT? Parasoul: Now, whenever Nico Minoru bleeds, she can release… the Staff of One, a staff so powerful, it can do anything its holder says, but the downside… it can only do it once. Nisa: Even with this very small drawback, Nico was still able to hold her own against Marie Lavaeu… and Spiderman. Parasoul: Wait… Spiderman? Nisa: As well as having enough strength to hold down a female asguardian, and enough force to help take out a genderbent Loki with the rest of the A-Force. Parasoul: That takes some strength. Nisa: The power of justice prevails over all! Parasoul: Despite her durability, she can still be hurt like most other humans, however, the Staff of One can fight on its own, as it’s fought multiple opponents, and has the ability to transform into a dragon or a demon on it’s own will. Nisa: This doesn’t apply to the “one time” rule, either. Parasoul: And although Nico isn’t as experienced as she could be, the Staff of One has been in her line of work for over 125 years, so it has more than enough experience fighting on its own. Nisa: BUT! Parasoul: Are you going to say what I think you are… Nisa: The longer the distance between the Staff and the Target, the weaker the spells are! Parasoul: Why are you shouting that?!? That’s not a good thing! Nisa: Justice takes wing! Parasoul: …. Ugh. Sister Grimm (Rematch) Pre-DB Parasoul: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Nisa: IT’S TIME FOR JUSTICE! Death Battle Thursday, 4:51 pm. Hall of Justice. Zatanna is zoning out, practicing her abilities as a way of meditation, before a knock is heard from her door. Zatanna: nepO. The door opens, to reveal Batman was the one who knocked. Batman: We have an issue, Zatanna. Zatanna: What’s going on, Bruce? Zatanna stops practicing her magic and walks over to Batman. Batman: We have some runaway kids in Los Angeles. Zatanna: I know the pain of not having a father. I’ll bring them in. TROPELET! With a flash of light, Zatanna teleports from her chambers at the justice league to Los Angeles, where she is confronted by Nico Minoru, without anyone else in the area. Zatanna: Are you one of the missing children? I’m here to take you back. Nico: I don’t wanna go back, and you can’t make me! Zatanna: Fine, then I’ll just have to torture you into going back. DEELB! Zatanna uses a spell to produce a small cut on Nico’s arm, causing it to bleed. Reacting to the blood, the Staff of One emerges from Nico’s chest. Nico grabs it and points it at Zatanna. Nico: If it’s a fight you want, then come and get it! 'FIGHT!' Almost immediately, Nico starts firing several small energy blasts towards Zatanna, while Zatanna concentrates and blocks most of them out by conjuring fire walls, repeatedly saying ‘llaw eriF” over and over again. Soon, Nico gets a bit pissed and charges in towards Zatanna, but Zatanna teleports behind Nico and Nico runs into a light pole. While dizzy, Zatanna attacks her at close range with multiple punches as Nico tanks them all. The Staff of One then fires its own energy blast and shoots Zatanna away. Zatanna: … What? Nico: Not only are you disappointing, but this’ll be over in a second. Freeze! Nico calls out a move as Zatanna begins getting frozen in position, however, Zatanna teleports out of the ice casing and slams her fist aside Nico’s face. Zatanna: revo nruT! Zatanna takes the light pole and slams it against Nico multiple times, using it as a weapon against her. However, Nico was able to teleport out of the way after the first few hits. Nico: Fireball! Nico shoots out a fireball and Zatanna is hit with it, while still trying to rush forward. Nico then pounces in, shooting off multiple more energy blasts in Zatanna’s face before Zatanna used her forcefield to push Nico off of her. Nico: Disable forcefield! As Nico said those words, Zatanna’s forcefield disappeared around her, and Nico was able to get a few more hits in, before Zatanna finally teleported away to a nearby location, right before Nico destroyed the wall and found Zatanna in a nearby food bank. During this sequence, Zatanna and Nico both controlled food psychically and shot them at one another. This didn’t hurt either until Zatanna conjured a Squash and it made Nico unable to see, right before Zatanna blasted her through a different wall, and back onto the street. Zatanna: Are you gonna give up yet? Nico: I’m just getting started. Nico suddenly fires a barrage of different elemental attacks, notably “Lightning!” “Quake!” and “Thunder!”, but each only once. Zatanna, using quick movements, managed to dodge them all and hit Nico with a pulse of dense light. Nico tries to dodge the attack, but ultimately fails, as Zatanna immediately gets hit with a thunder strike. Nico is lying on her back, gasping for breath, before Zatanna walks over to her and tries to hit her one last time. However, Nico quickly psyches her out, and teleports behind her. Nico: Shoot Bullet through Zatanna’s lungs! Zatanna, not being able to react quickly enough, is shot in the lungs and unable to speak. However, before Nico tries to give her one last attack, Zatanna writes “laeH” into the ground with her own blood, and dodges right before a pile of rocks drops on the spot Zatanna was. Nico: Heh. Goes to show her. Nico then turns around, and realizes that Zatanna is right behind her, before Zatanna strikes her with a lightning-encrusted hand, and smacks her through a wall. Nico then is passed out, and Zatanna tries to walk over to her, attempting to get one last shot, but the Staff of One glows extremely brightly and shoots Zatanna into another wall before firing off multiple types of flaming attacks. Zatanna, stunned, manages to tank them all, but only barely. Zatanna: ffatS nruB! Zatanna tries to enlight the Staff of One with flames, only to find that the Staff can put them out instantly. The Staff then fires off multiple energy bursts, larger than the ones Nico can conjure, but Zatanna dodges all of them before finally trying to stop it from using magic. Zatanna: cigaM gnisU potS! Zatanna calls out the one shot, however, beforehand, the Staff was able to transform itself into a Dragon, which then shot out flames against the Witch. Zatanna tried to teleport away, but ended up being hit with the flames. Looking like she was down and out for the count, the Dragon walked over to Zatanna and slowly tried to step on her. However… Zatanna: eM ezigrene-eR. … Zatanna said weakly, right before teleporting out of the way and appearing behind the dragon, full of energy once more. Zatanna then used her ability to bend time and space to send the Staff into a completely separate dimension where Magic didn’t exist, so it was rendered useless and fell infinitely. Zatanna then walked over to the knocked-out Nico and called out her final words. Zatanna: enotS htiW traeH ecalpeR. Nico’s heart was then taken out of her body, and appeared right underneath Zatanna, where a medium-sized rock used to be. Out of friendly consideration, Zatanna then took off her hat and used magic to send Nico’s lifeless body into her own hat, and went on her way to find the other Runaways. K.O. Death Battle Rematch Pre-Fight FIGHT Result Nisa: DAMN! That’s one cold serving of justice! Parasoul: Even though both of them could technically do anything they could Imagine, Zatanna has been practicing her magic for much longer and isn’t only trained in the art of Magic like Nico is. Nisa: Even though Nico was physically stronger and more durable than Zatanna, having been able to go toe to toe with Spiderman, Zatanna was able to combat and win against enemies stronger than Nico was. Parasoul: Nico has also been shown to have her emotions affect her in the tides of battle, due to her only being 16 years old, which caused her to be more easily stressed out than Zatanna is, but not enough to actually die. Nisa: Even if Nico was on the verge of Death, the Staff of One couldn’t go down without a fight, and the Staff was able to do anything Nico could do, with the same amount of power. Parasoul: But neither Nico or the Staff have ever fought an enemy alone that can send someone to a different dimension, or even bend the fabric of reality. Zatanna is vastly smarter than Nico, even though Nico has a large vocabulary, she can’t formulate the words together in sentences outside of battle. Nisa: Then the Staff of One’s rule, One Time Spell casting, Nico had drained herself and thought of most of her normal techniques before passing out, and if she hadn’t passed out, the fight could have easily gone on forever. Parasoul: This might possibly be the closest Death Battle matchup in history. Nisa: And it looks like Sister Grimm just couldn’t withstand the power of Justice. Parasoul: The Winner… is Zatanna. Result (Rematch) Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Gliscor Fan Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Rematch Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015